Being Tess
by athena606
Summary: Tess POV on the goings on in her life. What does she really feel?


This is my first attempt at a Fan-Fic please be kind, The story centers around Tess Mercer from Smallville. There will be some Tollie (Tess & Oliver) thank you. If you'd like to read more just let me know.

She was being summoned. There was no other way to phrase it. He was summoning her and what was worse was that she was going. She hadn't spoken to him since that night at the café. Did he know what happened? Did he even care?

_Hell, why do I care_, Tess thought.

As she walked into watchtower she saw him coming down the winding staircase a set determined look upon his face. Her defense walls were erected almost instantly, before he even reached the floor.

"Chloe's gone." Oliver said.

"Well, you've been with her what five months I'd say things are right on schedule…"

He handed me an email.

"…smile on lips…use words to tell you… never loved anyone… my knight in shining leather…"

_Seriously he's making me read this_, I thought to myself with annoyance.

But as I denied having anything to do with Chloe's disappearance I briefly saw the man I'd known and loved and had once believed in me. He nodded and seemed as though he was confiding in me. Or perhaps he just needed a sounding board and Clark being in somewhat of a similar situation with Lois leaving for Cairo wasn't available to listen. So I did what any friend would do. I listened. But despite standing there and listening to him talk about the woman he calls the love of his life, it hit me, we aren't friends.

When I left Watchtower, I went back home to Alexander.

What am I going to do with him? Clearly something has to be done, but what? Lex had a slew of doctors on retainer. I could give one a call and see if there's anything that can be done. But for now all I know for sure is that I have to protect him. I don't know why I feel this way towards him. I just know I do.

He's behaving like a caricature of himself. Doesn't he see it?

"Wow Oliver, billionaire by day and Hero by night… you're better then Christmas."

Was he amused by my statement? A part of me thinks he might just have been. However briefly, but no, he's far too busy brooding and making a mess out of his life. What was he thinking revealing himself to the public like this? Does he really think that'll bring the _feisty little blond_ back? She's gone. Maybe she'll come back. Maybe she won't, but this behavior of his needs to stop. I want to help him but I don't think he'll let me.

"You kinda stolen my thunder there, Tess." Oliver said as we spoke with Clark concerning Lois becoming possessed by Isis. I've learned to just accept the odd and unexplained since moving to this little nook of the world. But damn, it felt good to see the banter was back. We were finishing each other's sentence and I swear a thrill went down my spine as his hand touched the small of my back. He's still angry with me, I can see that. But all the anger hides the hurt.

But, the moment was gone, Clark went off to save Lois and Oliver suited up fast at his heels. They left me behind in the office but it had been there… it was definitely still there.

The doctor suggests I give Alexander over to him that he'll be better cared for and supervised. I don't know what I should do….

I'm once again summoned over to Watchtower, but this time it's different. There's no anger in his voice but there is so much sadness and loneliness. He's staring out as I walk towards him.

"You seem far away." I say.

"I was lying to myself… I miss her… loved me… I'm sorry for what I said," Oliver said.

I didn't expect that. "Don't be…"

It was quiet the moment Clark walked in. He and Oliver welcomed me to their team. I didn't know what to say so I walked out. I was moved beyond words. I was still keeping something from them both but it felt good to be accepted and to be a part of something. I felt the tears stream down. In that moment I knew what I needed to do for Alexander.

He'll be staying with me. Love is what he needs and I'm determined to save him.

"I've brought a book for us to read…"

"I love you Tess…"

I had yet to hear sweeter words…


End file.
